Faux Pas
by sunshard
Summary: Ostia celebrates the birthday of their soon-to-be marchioness, and Roy commits some rather unforgivable mistakes. post-FE6 with FE7 continuity.


If you are offended by: Roy/Lilina, vague mentions of Hector/Florina, Zeiss/Guinevere, Klein/Thite, Percival/Cecilia, Fiora/Kent, Erk/Serra, Farina/Dart, Shin/Sue then leave now!

Some bedroom shenanigans (but nothing REALLY scandalous); young children cover your eyes!

* * *

><p>Roy's RSVP arrived two days late, unnoticed and almost lost among the dozens of appeals, well-wishes, love letters, and reports sent daily to the palace of Ostia. Wendy, who had temporarily abandoned her duty as Lilina's guard to alleviate the burden of the secretaries, found it by chance. The girl read it, read over it again in sheer astonishment, and dashed off to find her soon-to-be liege.<p>

Lilina could not be found, amid the hustle and bustle of the servants and maids and caterers and decorators, so Wendy dropped it off on the nearest person – Bors – and hurried off to return to her work, thanking her brother profusely as she backed away.

The knight, who was overseeing the kitchen, read the card and groaned. "Blade of Roland! We'll need to change the seating arrangements, and the dance arrangements, and…! Morag, go tell Lamorak – gods! Hey, Matthew! Take this to Lady Lilina, would you?"

Matthew had been lounging about the kitchen in hopes of getting a bite to eat. He took the card and examined it lazily, then again, the second time half-amused and half-despairing. "Saint Elimine! Has Eliwood taught his son so little?"

Lilina was still missing, so Matthew passed it on to Serra and went off in search of food. The cleric was hard at work on Lilina's dress, but paused from her efforts to read the card. Her eyes widened as she took in the words.

"The _nerve_ of him!" she said aloud, surprising the embroideress working next to her. Then she stalked off to complain to Florina.

The marquise was checking the plans and guest list over again in the throne room, which was the only place where anyone could hope to get a sliver of peace and quiet. She glanced up as Serra, stormy-faced, slapped down the card on top of her plans. "What a godson you have!" she said frostily.

Florina read it, widened her eyes in surprise, and read it over again. She couldn't help it; she giggled.

Serra eyed her, appalled.

"Don't laugh, Florina! How _dare_ he!"

Florina looked up at her old friend, hands on her hips and cheeks pink with indignation, and burst out laughing again. "Oh! I'm sorry! It's funny. I'll find Lilina. You go back to work."

Serra gave her a look. "You aren't actually adding him to the list, are you?"

The marquise shrugged. "Lilina wouldn't like it if I didn't."

"And he _is_ general, after all," Serra said darkly. "Two days late! Oh, the _nerve_!"

Florina smiled as the healer left, and added Roy to the list. Afterwards, she took the card and left to find Lilina.

Three years had gone by since the death of Hector – marquis of Ostia – Lilina's father, her husband; Florina bit her lip and lowered her eyes from the thought as she hurried along. Following the brief war, once Guinevere had taken the throne in Bern and the peace settled, Florina had taken Hector's place. Lilina was too young. The war had changed her, but the rules were rules – she missed the minimum by three years. Luckily, seventeen years of marriage to Hector had banished most of Florina's shy nature, and allowed her to rule better than she would have. She recalled their wedding night, when he had looked at her so appreciatively and remarked on how she blushed all over, not just on her cheeks. The nights after that, she did not blush so much –

Florina closed her eyes and pulled herself away from the past. Lilina would be nineteen in days, old enough to take the oath and become marchioness. She would do well; everyone knew that. But everyone also knew why Lilina always looked slightly distracted, why her smile was vaguely distant at times.

Roy. Florina sighed. It all came back to Roy.

She left the palace through the servants' quarters and went into the stables. Lilina's favorite horse was gone from her stable when Florina checked it. She frowned and was about to leave when a breathless voice called, "Mother!"

Her daughter was coming into the stables, leading her mare in. Her hair was tousled by the wind and her eyes were sparkling - Florina didn't have to be her mother to say Lilina was beautiful. "I'm sorry, Mother, I just felt I needed a breath of air…Serra wouldn't stop fussing over me, she says I'm a centimeter too wide and she'll have to re-do the gown's waistline."

"Serra means well," Florina said earnestly, "but if you grow any skinnier, Lilina, you would all but disappear. I have some news for you."

Lilina tugged Mirany into her stall, not taking her eyes off her mother. "Is everything all right?"

"Of course. It's good news. This arrived in the post today – "

She gave her the card. Lilina recognized the stationery that she had cut herself, furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at it. When she began to read, her eyebrows lifted in disbelief, knitted back together in confusion, and remained that way as she read it again.

_General Roy of the Lycia Alliance will attend_

(neater writing – hers) _Please reply by January 12, 1203._

(messy again) _I'm sorry this is late – Marcus insists I apologize, but you don't mind, do you Lils?_

"It's late," she said, finally.

"Are you all right, Lilina?" said Florina cautiously.

Her daughter pocketed the card calmly.

"A faux pas, isn't it what it's called, Mother?"

"Yes, that's it," Florina replied, not quite understanding. "Very impolite. I've already added him in to the plans…"

Lilina half-looked away. "I'm sorry. I think I need some time alone to think."

This Florina understood. "Take Huey."

Lilina nodded and turned and ran before her mother could see the tears at her eyes. She was almost nineteen; she was supposed to be grown up. Tears were unbecoming of the future marchioness of Ostia. She had to be strong.

* * *

><p>Pherae had been under Ostia's rule since the year following the war, due to the Marquis Eliwood's failing health. Lilina visited periodically to chat with Eliwood and Rebecca, but would've been a familiar figure even if she didn't. The people of Pherae were just as proud of her as the people of Ostia were.<p>

She left Huey to wander in the fields and made her way slowly towards the castle. Pherae was a beautiful place. She loved it with a fierce protectiveness that rivaled her love for Ostia, and she knew why.

Roy…Lilina sighed, oblivious to the fact that her mother had been thinking the exact thing just a while ago. For her, it would always, always come back to him.

She stepped down the path, skirt fluttering in the wind. There were children playing in the field, and she smiled, remembering when she had been that young and – things had been different.

A boy playing in the rye saw her, waved. She waved back.

He came running down towards her and stopped, breathless and smiling. "Hello, Lady Lilina," he said shyly.

"Hello." Lilina smiled at him. "Is everything all right? Are you having fun?"

"Yes, lots!" He bounced on his toes, exuberant as only a child could be. "But, Lady Lilina – why are you so sad?"

Lilina's eyes widened. She slowly went down on her knees so she was eye-level with the boy and whispered, "Could you tell so easily?"

The boy nodded solemnly. "Your eyes are so sad, Lady Lilina."

Lilina closed them, lowering her head. "I'll…be all right. It's just…I'm so lonely." The last three words came out as a whisper.

"Lady?" The boy looked at her inquisitively.

She gave him a hug impulsively. "It's nothing. But thank you."

"Do you want to play with us for a while?" The boy smiled. "Then maybe you won't be so sad."

Lilina straightened up and took his hand. "Yes…I think I will."

* * *

><p>The invitation had specified a dress code to follow. Roy looked, but he didn't have a "duke blue dress tunic, mid-thigh length, white embroidery appreciated" or "alternatively, a cobalt blue dress suit, no cloak". He appealed to Guinevere, who let him look through Zephiel's old things for something (luckily, the previous king had been similar in build to him up until just a few years ago when his madness had begun to consume him) and he found a tunic that conformed somewhat to the dress code.<p>

Roy had no time to go out and commission a tunic tailored for the occasion. He had sent the RSVP late because he had returned to Bern late, and found the invitation late; his business had taken him to Caledonia to quell a revolt that Zeiss had not been available to deal with, then to Missur to sign a peace treaty. By the time he came back to the castle, Guinevere had already sent Zeiss ahead and expected him to follow.

Not that he would have missed it for anything. Lilina was his dearest friend, a reminder of the peace that he had enjoyed for sixteen years (mostly with her), and a symbol of everything he had fought for in the Great Movement of Bern. He was surprised at the assuredness that his mind projected when faced with the question of whether or not he loved her.

There was no question. He loved Lilina, though it had taken him fourteen years to realize it. He thought of her more than he cared to admit (to Zeiss especially, who he knew would tease him to no end). He was helpless, hopeless (Guinevere had told him, when he had zoned out during a briefing and insulted an Etrurian ambassador), frustrated.

It was like going through puberty all over again.

Zeiss had gone to Ostia leisurely, in a carriage and on horseback, but Roy didn't have such time. He took Rubley and flew for Pherae – because as pressing as his engagement in Ostia was, there something even more important to do back home.

* * *

><p>The days following the arrival Roy's RVSP found Lilina pensive and troubled. She lost the one centimeter of weight that had had the tailor and Serra so upset; the cleric was delighted and Florina, worried. When asked about her health, she replied with a smile and dodged the inquiry. Each morning she skipped rehearsals for the coronation to visit and play with the children in the villages; when she was at the palace, she either practiced her magic or spent hours staring dreamily out the window. The male servants appreciated the romantic image, and the villagers only loved her more and more, but Florina wanted to scream.<p>

"I wish Farina was here!" she said to Fiora one day. Her second sister had arrived early from Caelin; being the Knight Commander's wife did have some perks. "She and Lilina get along so well."

Fiora wrinkled her nose. "The last time I spoke with her was a few months ago. I think she's been out on an assignment for some time now…but knowing our sister, she's probably been sidetracked by treasure or gold or another wild story of Dart's…"

"Yes, but she at least sent in her RSVP in on time."

"Oh…" Fiora sighed. "It would come back to that. I have only met Roy once, when he was very young, but…from what I have heard, he should be nobler than this. To think he would hurt my dear niece – Barigan help him if he has done this purposely."

Nobody else said it, but it was obvious – everyone else in the palace felt the same way. Florina pitied Roy.

Another day Lilina was out in the garden when Zeiss arrived. The dragon knight settled in the guest wing before hearing about Lilina's behavior from Florina herself. He had been a good friend of Lilina's during the war (she had approached him first, curious to know what the advantages of a wyvern over a pegasus were) and at the same time, he felt Roy to be akin to a brother. He did not like to see them troubled, especially Lilina, so he went out to talk to her.

Zeiss found her squatting down next to some white lilies, poking at the petals.

"_Lilium_ _candidum_," she said, without looking up. "That's the binomial name. I do like them, but you have to check them constantly for fungi and viruses. Sometimes they can be rather tiresome…"

"How are you, Lady Lilina?" Zeiss said gently. "I haven't seen you in a very long time."

Lilina brushed off her knees and stood up, turning to him. Zeiss widened his eyes.

"I'm fine, Sir Zeiss. What is it? You look so surprised."

Zeiss took her hand, surprised to find himself feeling shy, and kissed it. "Your loveliness surprised me, my lady. You've grown – so much."

"And so have your charms," Lilina answered dryly. "I am sorry I missed your birthday, Zeiss. You did receive my present?"

"Yes, and I thank you." Zeiss waved away her apology with his hand. "There will always be next year, and I know you were tied down by your councilors…"

"Them!" said Lilina unhappily. "They will not leave me alone…I worry them, so they wish me married away to whoever will take me."

Zeiss said wryly, "You'd be surprised by how many takers there are."

Lilina's eyes flashed; the spirit of defiance seemed to rise in her, as it had risen often in her father. But then it retreated and she turned and sat down on a nearby bench, folding her arms.

She said, softly, "Is he well?"

"He is – well," Zeiss faltered, "and I tell you, Lilina, he has begun to understand that you always – "

"Lilina," a voice called, and Lilina stood and bowed to Zeiss. "Serra wishes to have me measured again. Sir Zeiss, I thank you for the conversation; it was…good to see you once more."

Zeiss begged, "Lilina, please, listen," but she had turned and was running away, the wind with her.

* * *

><p>Roy arrived late to Ostia. He had tried to hurry, but Rebecca had kept him back in Pherae for a full day scolding him for abandoning his duties at his home. Before that, he had spent a full three days there speaking with his father, finding the thing he'd been searching for, and arranging other affairs.<p>

His visit to the grave of his mother, Ninian, had been calm and peaceful, now that he knew what he was to do. Isadora had remarked wryly in front of everyone, to his embarrassment, that he looked much in love.

He went into the dining room and was astonished at how much it had changed – the long table was gone and had been replaced with many circular tables scattered about the room, though the center had been cleared for dancing. It was dark, dimly lit; someone had magicked lights on the ceiling that twinkled like stars. He recognized many of the people present that had once been part of his army – Percival, sitting alone at a table and drinking wine, a frown on his cold handsome face – Barth, in a dark blue dress suit with a silver belt, guarding the entrance and looking uncomfortable – Shin and Zeiss at another table, talking (he'd have to go and say hello later) – Klein, speaking sheepishly with a flirtatious female servant, and more.

Then he saw Cecilia, coming off the dance floor with her face flushed prettily. She went over to Percival and took his hand, trying to tug him to go dance with her. He refused stolidly. Cecilia pouted but dropped her hand when she spotted someone, running squealing over to a woman with pink hair swept up elegantly against her head that he didn't recognize. They shared a joyful hug and began to talk animatedly and all of a sudden Roy felt alone, isolated in a room full of people that he realized he no longer knew so well.

"Roy!" A voice out of his childhood serenaded him and he swung around, grinning, to see Wolt waving at him from a table. "Come over here, for Roland's sake! You're _late_!"

Roy came over and sat down next to his childhood friend. "I swear, it was your mother. She was lecturing me all day."

"Don't blame her for your failure!" Wolt was grinning all the same. He was wearing a dark blue dress tunic and a silver long-sleeved shirt underneath it, and hadn't aged a day. "But gods, you've grown tall! Two years have…really changed you, Roy."

"Really?" Roy looked down at himself, surprised. "I hadn't noticed. Now Wolt, tell me the truth." He leaned in. "Just...how many people were angered by my going to Bern?"

The green-haired archer looked uncomfortable, shifting his eyes away. "Do…I have to give you an exact number?"

Roy leaned back, sighed. "That many?"

"Lady Florina isn't mad," said Wolt helpfully.

His lord closed his eyes. Then he said, finally, "Is _she_ angry with me?"

He hadn't expected Wolt's tone to turn so cold. "She has every right to be and you know that, Roy."

"I know," Roy said softly. "That's why I…"

"General!" A noble recognized him, obsequious like most were. Roy had to speak with him for fifteen minutes before he was able to rid himself of the man by some excuse or another and afterwards sat, thoughtful, looking around the room.

"Everyone's changed so much," he murmured to himself.

"That's right," Wolt said quietly. "During the Great Movement of Bern – you grew up so much, Roy, that Lilina and I could barely recognize you. You became so mature, and serious, we both felt that you were had gone far away from us. But it's not just you now."

Roy glanced around at the people slow-dancing. A couple caught his attention – a tall, blonde-haired young man dancing with a stunningly beautiful young woman. The young man he recognized – it was Gabriel, son of the Marquis Khathelet and an old friend of his. But the woman – she was radiant in a white strapless evening gown with silver sparkles sewn into the silk that clung to her well-endowed body, a translucent cerulean sash around her arms, and cerulean ribbons trailing from the gown's skirt. Silver star earrings hung from her ears and, despite her high, strappy white heels, she moved with grace and skill. Her dark hair went down to her waist, curling at the ends; atop her head was a silver circlet.

Roy felt hot desire running through his body, leaving him ashamed; he turned to Wolt but did not stop looking at her and asked, "Who is that woman dancing with Gabriel?"

Wolt looked at him with such astonishment and dismay, and exclaimed, "You do not recognize her?"

"What?" Roy looked, and the couple moved into a patch of light, the woman facing his way. He saw her face clearly – dreamy blue eyes under dusky eyelashes, lush red lips lifted in a smile, cheeks illuminated by a rosy blush. Wolt spoke the words he was thinking but unable to say through his shock.

"It's Lilina, Roy. You're not the only one who grew up."

When the song ended, Lilina thanked Gabriel for the dance and was about to take leave to go speak with her mother, but he caught her arm. She blinked at the sudden action.

He said, his voice low and serious, "I must speak with you in private, Lilina."

She looked back at him, somewhat puzzled. "Is – something wrong, Gabriel?"

"Please," was all he said, "come away."

She let him lead her to a quiet corner, away from others, but let go of his hand when they were there. "Are you well, Lilina?" he asked her quietly.

She was not – she felt slightly uncomfortable, as if someone was staring at her – but she said nothing of it. "I'm fine. Tell me, what did you want to speak to me about?"

Gabriel swallowed, suddenly looking nervous as she had never seen him before, and she asked curiously, "What is it?"

He fastened his long blue-grey eyes on her and said, "You look beautiful."

Lilina laughed. "Come, is that all you have to say? I have heard that so many times this evening it wears on me – "

"No," Gabriel said fiercely, and Lilina was so startled by his intensity she did not move away. "You are not only beautiful, but compassionate and intelligent and – for so long I have wished that you were more than simply a friend to me…"

Lilina felt color rising to her cheeks in her astonishment, but as she looked at him she saw that he was serious. "Gabriel, I – "

"And now that you are coming of age, I would that you would be my wife."

She must have looked shocked, or dismayed, because right away hurt entered his eyes and he murmured, "I know that you have much on your mind, but please consider it – "

"I'm sorry." Lilina lowered her eyes. "This is – so sudden – I will need some time…"

"To think, of course." Gabriel took her hand, startling her, and kissed it gently. "I apologize, but Lilina, I love you dearly. …Excuse me."

He hastened away and left her there. She turned hastily to look after him but felt that gaze on her again. She stood up a little straighter and swept her eyes across the room, landing upon a young man seated at Wolt's table.

It was he who was staring – even now that she was looking back, his steady blue eyes never looked away – and although he had grown taller, and more handsome, she recognized him instantly. The shock of it left her cold. It was Roy. He was here.

For a moment they stayed that way, looking across at each other, and Lilina felt as though they were the only two in the entire room. Her heart thudded – he was so very handsome! – and then he smiled, and turned away to speak to Wolt.

Lilina began to breathe again. Her vision was still somewhat compromised – all she could see was his face, no longer so boyish (but his hair was as messy as usual) – and her brain was frozen in place, but at least she was breathing. Roy. Roy, Roy, Roy – for two years she had avoided thinking about him but now he was all she _could_ think of, and Gabriel's proposal was all but forgotten. And despite it all, despite how he'd left without a proper good-bye and hurt her and despite how much she wanted to be angry with him, she couldn't be.

"Lilina, just what are you doing?" someone said behind her.

Lilina recognized the voice. She spun around right away and dove into the person's arms. "Aunt Farina! You came, oh gods, I've wanted to speak with you for so long…"

"I'm so sorry," Farina said, clasping her close and patting her back. "I was away and then I heard from Florina about everything, and she was doing all she could to stop those accursed councilors from bothering you and you were so alone and I'm sorry – but nevermind that! I'm afraid I have to say it, Lilina. You look absolutely gorgeous."

"Aunt – " Lilina protested. "I don't understand what the fuss is all about! Look at Mother, she hasn't aged a single day. And you – I suppose Dart likes you in this dress…"

Farina smirked, pivoting on her heel to show off her backless light blue dress. "Oh, he does. He likes me better out of it, of course."

Lilina was laughing hysterically when Florina walked up to her sister and her daughter. "Ahahahaha, I can't believe you actually said that – Ahahahaha!"

"Farina," she said, somewhat disapprovingly, "you've done it now. Her laughing fit will never end."

Lilina was right, Farina thought as she looked Florina up and down. Florina looked just as she had when she had married Hector, what, twenty years ago? Her strapless silver dress went with her circlet and her full, lavender hair coursed down her shoulders, not a hair of grey to be found among them. "She's mad."

Florina looked up at the ceiling, and took her daughter's arm. "Come along, dear, I need you to come greet some guests…do stop laughing…"

"Ahahahaha, sorry Mother!" Lilina looked over her shoulder at Farina as she went away. "Aunt, we shall speak later, ahaha…"

Farina shook her head. What a niece I have! she thought to herself.

"You made," said Matthew, swinging his legs idly as he sat on the table, "Lilina's dress far too revealing. She already has a fine figure. She doesn't need such a dress to make men stare at her already."

Serra examined her fingernails. "Lilina darling was gifted with an ample chest; why not exploit it? This is her day and I want her to shine. Everyone should see how mature and womanly she's become."

"Are you sure you don't just want to show off to General Roy how much she's grown up?" Matthew said wryly. "In that case, I don't think showing him her cleavage is going to help much."

"You'd be surprised," said Serra darkly. "Anyway, Matthew – " She tugged on his silver scarf. "You haven't even commented on my dress yet. Well?"

"Well…" Matthew sighed. "It's…what I'd expect from you."

"Matthew!" Serra frowned and stomped her foot.

"Erk must be disappointed to have missed seeing you in it?" Matthew tried.

"Better. Keep going…"

"Gods," Roy said, drinking his third cup of wine. "Wolt, have you ever made love to a woman?"

"Umm…" Wolt poured himself a cup. "Since when did you become so bold, Roy?"

"Associating with the knights of Bern and Zeiss does that to you."

"Well," Wolt said reflectively, "there was that one time with a maid, and then the other time in the stables with that girl, but…oh!" He changed the subject breezily. "You do know you aren't sitting at this table, right? You're over there with Lilina and her councilors and Sir Percival and Lady Cecilia and, hmm, Shin I think, and Lady Yuno…and have you heard the rumor about Percival and Cecilia? I heard that he has asked for his hand. It was probably the other way around, though…and Klein is engaged to Thite! Thany won't stop pestering me about helping her be a 'proper' flower girl, but how should I know? Oh, right, you don't know, Thany joined the knights of Pherae. She and Lot and Ward…"

Roy kept half an ear as Wolt chattered on. He was caught up in the sparkle of Lilina's eyes, her breathtaking smile. She had grown into a woman, more beautiful than Guinevere, and it shocked him – all this time the image of her that he had guarded in his mind back in Bern had been of a young Lilina, sixteen and pretty but not…_mature_, like this, so that a mere shy lowering of her eyelids made his heart stutter, and…shapely, so that when he looked at her, lust thrilled through him and clouded his senses.

He poured himself more wine.

Lilina finished greeting the guests and was about to return to Farina when Bors stopped her. The knight said sheepishly, "I forgot to inform you, Lady Lilina, but I changed the seating arrangements…"

"Mm? Oh, I know you've been busy for the past weeks. It's all right." Lilina gave him a smile. "Not that I've been helping, right? I'm sorry. I've just been a little distracted."

Bors sighed. "Well, I just wanted to inform you that I placed Roy on your right…I know it was originally going to be Lady Florina, but she'll be at Lady Fiora's table."

To his surprise, she blushed and said softly, "Is that so?"

He reddened. "U-um, yes…"

Lilina leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for taking the time to tell me. You do know that you are my most trusted knight, Bors? I am…thankful that you have put up with me all this time."

Bors blinked, and said unhappily, "You honor me beyond my deeds, lady…"

"Go on and get something to drink." Lilina glanced over his shoulder, and added, "And tell Barth to stop standing around the entrance looking so awkward, please. Have some fun tonight, okay?"

"Yes, lady…" Bors sighed. "Stay well."

Once he was gone, Lilina went to find Farina. Her aunt was at one of the tables, drinking some wine. "Dear Aunt, I'm sorry I had to leave you like that!"

"Oh, it's nothing," dismissed Farina. "I know you have to do some things or those councilors of yours will be displeased. So." She leaned over and said, lowering her voice, "Which one will it be? That blonde young man over there or Roy?"

"What?" Lilina turned to see who she was talking about – it was Gabriel – and whipped her head back hastily. "Aunt Farina! What do you mean?"

"You _know_ what I mean!" Farina smirked, and raised her eyebrows. "You'll have to choose one. They're both staring at you like stallions in heat, for the gods' sakes."

Lilina reddened in humiliation. "My dearest Aunt! You embarrass me…"

"But I know you are thinking of it, too." Farina leaned back and smiled. "How young, and how in love you look…so which one is it?"

Lilina groaned and put her head down on her arms. She mumbled, "I know not. But…"

Farina poured a glass of wine and slid it over to her niece kindly.

"When I think of Roy, my breath becomes short…I cannot help it! All this time, without him, I felt like something was missing from me, and I hated it – but now, I could not stay angry with him, not when he looks so…" She trailed off mumbling to herself, before shooting up and exclaiming, "Besides! What is so good of me that men propose to me here and there!"

There is much good, in a man's eye, Farina thought wryly. How enchanting your laugh is, and how you blush so prettily and how your breasts bounce while you huff indignantly or sigh…I must have a word with her tailor! And then perhaps she can make me a dress like that… "And just who has proposed to you tonight?"

Lilina lowered her eyelashes, and muttered, "Gabriel."

"You do not sound so enthusiastic."

"I don't know what to think." Lilina put her hand on her cheek and heaved one of those sighs that made men stare. "I have enough to worry about – my coronation is in two days! And…now that Roy is here, I cannot even think straight – Aunt! Help me."

"Whatever you do," Farina said wisely, "when you are speaking with him, do not show that you desire him."

"Aunt!" Lilina wailed in despair. "That is no help."

"And when he kisses you, press up against him," Farina went on. "Your body should work wonders."

"You're as terrible as Serra," Lilina groaned.

"And if he starts to take off your dress, protest, but only a little…" Farina continued.

Lilina put her hand on her eyes and took a long drink.

"Do you remember the last time we came to a party like this?" Wolt remarked.

Roy was on his fifth glass and still going strong. "We were fourteen. I remember I buttoned up my jacket all wrong and Lilina had to fix it for me…"

"You couldn't dance for your life," snickered Wolt.

"I still can't," muttered Roy, eyeing Lilina as she went to dance with Oujay.

"Just stop trying to get yourself drunk and go talk to her."

"I don't know – " sighed Roy. "I feel that, if I do, she'll be angry, or I'll do something ridiculously impolite – "

"You already have," said Wolt.

"The RSVP thing. I know. It couldn't be helped."

"It wouldn't have to be helped if you hadn't been in Bern in the first place, Roy."

Roy pulled at his eyelid and frowned. "I know that I should have stayed with Lilina in Lycia, but Guinevere needed me in Bern, too."

"Did she?" Wolt said softly. He felt sorry that he had to play the devil's advocate in Roy's case, but friends did what friends needed to do. "She has Miledy at her side. And Zeiss to protect her, and Ellen – "

"Think what you will," the general said. "I'm sorry."

"Apologize to Lilina. Not to me."

The song ended. Roy took one last long pull at his drink and got up obediently to go speak with her.

* * *

><p>Speaking with him for the first time in two years was not as awkward as she had expected.<p>

She heard him say her name and when she turned, he had on that easy, charming smile of his. He didn't kiss her hand – Gabriel would've – he just sat down next to her and said, "I would ask you to dance, but…"

Lilina reminded herself to keep breathing. His eyes were darker than she had remembered, and he had lost all the baby fat in his cheeks. …She wanted to kiss him.

Rallying her dignity, she smiled, and said, "I'm glad you could come, Roy."

His smile dropped a little and he said, "You've barely changed at all, Lilina. You still have the compassion to forgive me, even after I told you that we would always be together…"

Lilina said quietly, "I remember, but the past is the past. When you made the decision to go to Bern, you were doing it so that you could build a better future – and I understand. I was angry, but…" She smiled weakly. "No longer. I could never stay angry with you…" Not while you continue to smile at me like that, she thought. Athos! He was wearing the silver talisman she'd given him for his fifteenth birthday.

"I would that you did not forgive me so easily, Lilina," he said sorrowfully. "I cannot forgive myself – "

He had the longest eyelashes, she thought, longer than hers!

" – Lilina, are you listening? You still go into those day dreams of yours, I see."

Lilina turned red. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

He looked at her fondly – Farina was so wrong! she thought. There was no lust in his eyes – and said, "Excuse me for saying…I know you have heard this a thousand times over this evening, but you are truly beautiful, Lilina."

Somehow, hearing it from him, Lilina didn't mind.

"Then if you will excuse me, I shall go speak with Zeiss." Roy made to stand, but before he could go Lilina leaned over and kissed his cheek.

He stiffened.

She reached out and hugged him. Closing her eyes, she murmured in his ear, "I missed you."

Finally, he returned the embrace, pulling her closer, and it took all of Lilina's willpower not to melt against him. "I wish I could make up all I've done to you," he whispered.

It felt right – more than right. Astonished by her own bravery, she said shyly, "There is one way…"

Roy pulled back quickly, as if he did not wish to touch her long, and asked, "Which way?"

Lilina lowered her eyes and looked down at her hands. She knew she was blushing again. "Come to my chambers, after this…"

He looked at her for a moment, expression unreadable, and then he murmured a polite farewell. She responded to it somehow and he stood, striding away.

When he was gone Lilina would've put her head down and groaned if she hadn't recalled that her councilors were watching. She was so, so, _stupid_ -

Roy walked away feeling ashamed. When she had embraced him, he had barely been able to restrain himself – _why_ was he finding her so desirable? She was his childhood friend, for Hartmut's sake…he was so, so, _stupid_ –

Then someone jumped onto his back, squealing, and he smelled a familiar scent. "Roy, Roy!"

Roy twisted around and broke out in a smile. "Fa! Ugh, you're so heavy!"

Fa giggled and whacked him. "Don't tease, Roy! Fa only ate twenty chocolates today!"

"You've grown up, Fa." Roy had to laugh at that ridiculous number. He shrugged her off and turned to face her, bending down so he was at her height. She was adorable, in a sparkly light blue dress with the silver petticoat peeking out from underneath and a white jacket over her shoulders. "How've you been?"

"You grew up a lot, too," Fa said seriously. "You're all tall and pretty like Elphin now. Fa's been okay. Is Elphin here?"

"No, I don't think so," said Roy. "What do you mean, pretty?"

"Fa's been playing with Idoun a lot, like you said!" Fa clapped her hands. "She smiles a lot more now. But you said you'd visit, Roy! You never did! You're so mean."

"Sorry…" grimaced Roy. Just another person he'd disappointed. "I've been busy. Forgive me?"

Fa clasped her hands behind her back and tipped from side to side. "Maaaaaaybe…if you make up with Lilina."

Roy pulled back, surprised. "What – she is angry with me, after all?" He looked at her, across the room, where she was speaking with Astore. As he watched, she clapped her hands over her mouth and began to have one of those long laughing fits that were so recognizably Lilina. It was almost like they were sixteen again. "I…I didn't know…"

"She is not angry, just sad," Fa said wisely. "Fa hopes you didn't do anything mean to her, Roy. Lilina is so nice. She would never show how much she hurts, but Fa can tell."

Roy sighed heavily. "I don't know, Fa – I'm so clumsy around her now. I feel as if my touch would break her. And – she's grown so much…she awes me."

Fa inclined her head side to side. "But you really like her, right?"

Roy was shocked to find himself blushing – he bent down closer and shushed her. "Not so loud!"

Fa giggled. "You do, you do!"

"…Yes, I do, I do…" Roy wondered at what he was doing: discussing his love life with a dragon child.

"And she likes you too…so why not just get together and live happily ever after?" Fa shrugged.

Roy laughed uneasily. "It's not as easy as that, Fa…"

"Fa wants to be flower girl at the wedding, okay?" the purple haired girl continued obliviously.

"We'll see," Roy said weakly, just as Zeiss popped over his shoulder and asked, "Whose wedding?"

Fa was distracted by something and wandered off. Roy thanked Roland for small miracles and turned to Zeiss. "I was meaning to come and talk to you, you old bastard."

"But you were too busy hitting up the ladies, I see!" Zeiss said slyly. "Rather odd choice, though. Fa? I would think Guinevere was more your type…"

Zeiss was in a classy dark blue dress suit, a silver scarf around his neck and a rakish hoop earring in his right ear. He smiled the rare smile of his that women worked so hard to see and added, "Though I did see you speaking with Lilina. …Nice going with the hug."

Roy groaned. "Why were you watching me? Don't watch me!"

"Everyone was watching you, you idiot," Zeiss deadpanned. "The whole room was glaring at you with antagonism. Do you know how messed up she is because of you?"

"But she would never let it show," said Roy, wistful.

"No," said Zeiss. "For love of you, she would not. You bastard."

Roy sighed. "I have been a fool." Then, abruptly he said, "How fares your mother?"

"Mm, well," Zeiss said, shrugging, "though Lady Cecilia would know more. I have not been to Etruria as of late. What a merry place it has turned into! Klein and Thite's wedding is in a month or so, actually…they asked Dieck to be their best man. And Elphin of course will be presiding. Ah – and did you hear? Lilina's councilors wish her to be married before the year is over."

Roy's expression darkened.

"Gabriel proposed to her, just now," Zeiss added. He watched in interest as Roy's eyes narrowed slowly to slits. "Lady Farina told me."

"And her reply?"

"There has been none," said Zeiss, giving Roy a long look. "But when you see how she looks at you, the answer becomes obvious." Then he added, "I envy you."

"You should not," sighed Roy, rubbing his eyes. "Rather you should pity me."

"I envy you," said Zeiss, ignoring him, "because you have one that loves you unconditionally, and would wait for you however long it took. I wish – " He stopped, pain in his eyes.

"What?" Roy was oblivious. "You wish – ?"

Shin came up, thin and handsome in formal dark blue Kutolah clothing. He said, in his vague, off-hand way, "May I have this dance, Zeiss?"

"Hartmut take you, Shin," said Zeiss, swiping at his head and laughing. Shin ducked it as he bowed gravely to Roy.

"It has been long since we last met, General, but it appears Father Sky and Mother Earth have blessed you since then."

"I heard of your marriage to Lady Sue," said Roy, smiling. There was something noticeably different about Shin – he was as cool and formidable-looking as before, but there was a certain something to his eyes. "I regret my absence – but I was in Dia at the time…nonetheless, congratulations on your appointment as chief."

Shin said, smiling faintly, "Is it not strange? Of the three of us, we all believed you would marry first, Roy – but I seem to have gone ahead of you both…"

"Roy has Lilina," Zeiss said dismissively, "and the only reason they have not married yet is because Roy has no backbone to propose to her."

"Zeiss!" exclaimed Roy in annoyance.

"The same could be said to you," Shin remarked blankly. "_You_ have yet to even court Guinevere."

"Guinevere!" Roy exclaimed, this time in surprise.

Zeiss groaned. "Roy, you amaze me."

"Guinevere – " the redhead was stunned.

Zeiss and Shin looked at each other gloomily.

"If you hadn't noticed Miledy's blatant teasing, or all the maids trying to egg me on – "

"The whole reason why he went back to Bern was for her – " said Shin at the same time.

"I swear, she has to be so shy…" Zeiss sighed in frustration. "And half the time I'm about to visit a brothel with my dragon brothers and I think of her face and all the joy is gone from the excursion – "

"Everyone knows about the queen and her knight, and their skewed romance," Shin added. "It's charming."

Zeiss punched him.

"She's older than you, isn't she!" Roy said. "Right now she must be – almost twenty seven – "

"I am half way to twenty-five," Zeiss pointed out. "And if I recall correctly, _your_ mother was eons older than your father when they married."

Roy was crimson. "But you and her! I – never noticed it!"

"Neither has she," Zeiss sighed, "but Shin knows enough of this! He has heard me complain time and time again. Lilina, too. Mind you, hearing of Percival and Cecilia's engagement, I feel anything can happen. Let's have some wine."

* * *

><p>"Lilina," said Wolt, "Roy loves you."<p>

The marchioness-to-be choked on her wine.

"Be ruled by me! I truly mean my words."

Lilina recovered sufficiently to say, "I noticed that he had changed, but I do not know if he _loves_ me."

"Then perhaps you do not know him well enough anymore," Wolt would have said, but he held his tongue out of tactfulness. "Then are you considering Gabriel's proposal?" he said instead.

"How does everyone _know_!" Lilina exclaimed, setting down her glass. "There is no privacy among nobles, is there."

"Forget about it," Wolt said. "I actually don't really care. Hi, Wendy!"

Wendy came to sit next to Lilina, looking uncomfortable in her periwinkle dress. She adjusted the silver pin in her hair and said, "I feel so awkward in this thing! I cannot maneuver at all."

"I saw you walking in it as if it was your armor," laughed Wolt. "How does your brother?"

"Ehm…" said Wendy, playing with her hands. "He is rather busy nowadays. Being milady's bodyguard and all."

"Lilina," Lilina corrected.

"What?" said Wendy. "Oh. Yes, _Lilina's_ bodyguard. Sorry. By the way, are you going to accept Gabriel's proposal? I heard from Oujay…"

Gabriel was at a table, pouring himself more wine, when Fiora and Yuno came up behind him. "Gabriel…" Fiora said lightly.

The young man turned around, and smiled valiantly. "Hello, aunt! And milady."

Yuno curtsied. Fiora adjusted her light blue shawl, and said sweetly, "This is Lady Yuno of Ilia. She is Lilina's third cousin, former squad leader of the first wing of pegasus knights in Ilia."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," said Yuno.

"Likewise," said Gabriel.

There was a long pause as the two women stared at him.

"Um, is something the matter?" Gabriel finally broke the silence, polite as he was.

Yuno and Fiora looked at him some more.

"Do you…hate…Roy?" said Fiora at last.

"_What_?" Gabriel stared.

"Do you hate him?" Yuno pressed. "You know that he loves Lilina."

"…Yes," Gabriel said slowly, "he does, but I do not hate him for it. I _cannot_ hate him for it. I should know – it is difficult not to love her."

"So it is," Fiora agreed, "and you saw how she looked at him."

"I did," Gabriel answered sadly.

"Then you will duel him for her honor?" said Yuno, looking suddenly eager.

"I – what?" Gabriel said. "No! Why would I?"

Fiora and Yuno exchanged disappointed looks. The former asked, "Why ever not?"

Gabriel downed his drink and blinked several times. "I think I shall go congratulate him."

He walked away. The two pegasus knights looked at each other and frowned.

"That's all? He's just going to go and let Roy win?" pouted Yuno.

"…I suppose…" sighed Fiora. "Poor Lilina."

* * *

><p>"Guinevere? <em>Really<em>?"

"It's not _so_ hard to believe, Roy," Zeiss frowned, stirring the wine in his glass.

"But you were so _angry_ with her," Roy muttered. "The first time you and I met, you had nothing but bad things to say about her. She was rather hurt, as a matter of fact…"

Zeiss rolled his eyes patiently. "I thought of her as a traitor to my country. I thought she had led my sister astray and was leading us all down a path filled with folly and destruction. As I spoke with her more, I was proven quite wrong. You are simply…a bit dense, Roy."

"Right, he didn't notice Lilina all this time," added Wolt, who had joined them.

"Sixteen years," Shin remarked. "Wasted days."

"Shut up." Roy was in the process of pouring himself another drink when a familiar figure neared.

"Oh, hey Gabriel," Wolt hailed. "Come to murder Roy in secret and subterfuge? Don't worry, we won't tell."

"_No_!" said Gabriel. He bowed slightly. "Er…good evening, Roy. It has been a while, hasn't it?"

Roy was a bit too embarrassed to look him in the eye. He was wearing a light blue dress tunic; there was a white choker around his neck with a silver pendant hanging from it. And he was still as charmingly attractive as ever. …There was no way Roy could beat him.

But he sucked it up anyway and said, "Uh…yes. Three years at the least."

Gabriel glanced at Zeiss, who was staring at him expectantly, and Wolt, who had a troubling grin on his face. He said wisely, "Do you mind if we go over there to talk?"

"Not…particularly."

Gabriel nodded and walked away.

Roy looked at his three companions.

"Kick his ass, Roy," Shin advised.

"I'll be your second," Zeiss offered.

"I am not dueling him!" said Roy. He drained his glass hastily before following Gabriel away.

Gabriel watched Roy enviously as he approached. He had only grown more attractive in the three years past, his blue eyes deeply intense ("How they look straight into my soul!" a maidservant sighed) and his red hair rakishly mussed ("How adorable, and yet he is so handsome!" sighed another). He was built, too – he had the lithe yet well-muscled body of a swordsman, and it showed, while he himself was just some noble pretty boy. They were both the same age, but Roy had been a general since he was sixteen…he was a thousand times more confident, self-assured, outgoing, assertive, strong…

He took a long breath and said, "I wanted to talk to you about Lilina."

Roy's face grew closed. Gabriel was surprised; it was almost visible, as if a shadow had passed over his tanned features. "I wish I could take back these two years," he murmured, "undo the damage I've done…"

"You may have hurt her," Gabriel said quietly, trying not to grind out every word on his teeth, "but you being here has brought the sparkle back in her eye…I can see she loves you more than anyone else in her life. So…congratulations."

He put out a hand.

Roy looked at it and shook his head. "I'm sorry. What?"

"You win," Gabriel said. "Congratulations. I'll tell Lilina that I take back my proposal."

Roy crinkled his nose in confusion. "But it's not a matter of winning or losing. This is your happiness, Gabe – "

"That's right." Gabriel smiled, despite the pain. "But I know when I am interfering with someone else's happiness, too. And if making her happy means letting her go, I'll do it."

Roy shook his head and clasped hands with him. Then he pulled Gabriel towards him and embraced him.

Across the room, Klein and Cecilia stopped talking to stare.

"What in Elimine's name are they doing?" Cecilia muttered.

Percival came over and stuck his head into the conversation, hissing, "I thought they were going to have a duel! Why the hell are they being so manly and considerate?"

Cecilia sat back, and pouted. "I only wanted the best for Lilina…no one ever dueled over _me_…"

Percival cleared his throat and retracted himself from the two.

Lilina was on the other side of the room, surrounded by her chattering female relatives, and trying to keep up her smile. Mentally she sighed. In her opinion – one she could never, ever mention while she was in a room with her councilors, or even to her mother – parties were a chore, treading water for hours. She'd rather be in a battle…but she'd never admit it (for the sake of the little freedom she had).

She was imagining the magic brimming at her fingertips, the flash of sunlight on Roy's rapier, when someone called her name.

"Lilina."

It was Gabriel. Lilina felt herself turn red from embarrassment.

He didn't appear to notice. There was something new about him. His face seemed – lighter. "Can we go somewhere to talk? Privately?"

Her heart was pounding, but not for the right reasons. "Of course."

Gabriel led her away by the hand (her aunts were already all whispering) to a quieter part of the room. He glared pointedly around at everyone who was staring and, when the onlookers had turned away, fixed her with a serious look.

Lilina could feel herself turn even redder. "I'm sorry, I haven't exactly had time to think about it…"

"I know," was all he said.

Lilina's feminine senses kicked in. She felt, out of the corner of her eye, Roy sitting casually on the edge of a table and conversing with Shin, Wolt, and Zeiss, but at the same time never taking his eyes off of her. Neither would her mother, positioned on the other side of the room with more of her female relatives. "Then you – "

Gabriel sighed, but he was smiling. "I understand that I can never be what Roy is to you, Lilina."

Lilina was sure her cheeks were glowing brighter than the magical lights around them.

"I desire only the best for you…so I shall withdraw my proposal."

Lilina let go of a breath she hadn't noticed she'd been keeping in. "Oh! _Oh_. I – Gabriel, you don't have to…well…thank you."

Gabriel tilted his head to the side. He really did look different, in a good way. "I thought you would understand. You will still be my dearest friend forever, Lilina, don't forget that."

"I couldn't." Lilina automatically stretched out her hand for him to kiss, then changed her mind and pressed her lips against his cheek. "And I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Gabriel smiled at her. "I can rest assured knowing how happy you will be."

Roy had had enough of his friends' teasing and decided to go speak with Cecilia. He glanced away from Gabriel and Lilina, conversing in low voices in a corner, and hopped off the table to approach his old mentor.

The Sorcery General was pretty in a ruffled lavender blue dress. Her hair was in an elegant updo so that attention was drawn to the luxurious pearl necklace around her neck, and the smile in her eyes was brighter than it had been two years ago. "General Cecilia," he called.

Cecilia turned when she heard her name and put down her drink on the table, hastening to clasp him in a perfumed hug. "How you've grown, Roy."

"You are not the first to tell me that," Roy replied, returning the embrace before letting go. "Cecilia, you look as young as you did two years ago."

"To think just five years ago, you would sleep through my strategy classes and hide in the kitchens to avoid your history lessons." Cecilia awarded him with a faint smile. "Congratulations, Roy. You've come far. Everyone on the continent of Elibe knows your name now."

Roy smiled uneasily, wondering why he felt like he was being lectured. "And congratulations to you, Cecilia. Though I never thought you would be so bold as to ask Percival to marry – "

"I did not," said Cecilia, frowning deeply as if she had stated this time and time again. "If you must know, he asked me and I accepted. It is _much_ better for the man to ask the woman than vice versa."

She stared him down. Roy stepped back a little and said hastily, "I am invited to the wedding?"

"Of course," Cecilia said coolly. "I would not have you miss it. Unless, of course, you have other pressing matters to attend to…"

Roy winced. Even he could see where she was going with that. "Of course not."

"It will be in spring," Cecilia informed him shortly. "I shall send you an invitation. Excuse me, Roy. I must go speak with my mother."

The general walked away from the conversation, feeling slightly puzzled. Wolt noticed him and sauntered over, handing him a drink. "What's wrong?" he inquired.

Roy drank absently, wondering what glass number this was. "Cecilia was rather cold."

Wolt gave him a look. "Well, too bad. You can't complain about it."

"…" Roy furrowed his brows. "Why is that?"

"Because we all get to be mean to you, since Lilina won't be."

His childhood friend had to think about that for a moment.

"Oh."

"Yeah. _Oh_." Wolt raised his eyebrows at him and slugged him in the shoulder. "Be good to her, okay, dammit."

"I will!" Roy exclaimed, holding the injured area. "You all need to have some faith in me."

"After what you did?"

Roy was spared a retort when a servant entered the room (he had to inch around Barth), and announced, "Dinner will be served shortly. Please move to your seats for appetizers."

Wolt wiggled his fingers in farewell, walking over to a table where Zeiss was seated. "Have fun with all of Lilina's councilors."

Roy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He'd faced dragons, terrible armies, daunting battles where there seemed to be no end in sight, yet somehow this dinner party was turning out to be more of a challenge than all of them combined.

* * *

><p>The party went on into the later hours of the night; all the guests, after all, were staying for the coronation. Lilina retired early, despite her councilors' protests; although she feigned exhaustion, she was actually quite awake, in a state of heightened awareness and nervous activity. In her room she showered quickly, changed into her nightdress, and opened the doors of her balcony to look outside.<p>

The night sky glowed with stars. Lilina shivered from the cold and conjured magic fire, gazing out over the city. Though it was past midnight, life buzzed down below, bustle only a city like Ostia could achieve. She would have to face all the residents in two days and take her oath, but somehow she wasn't afraid. The thought nestled at the back of her mind, overshadowed by her other worries.

…But she knew what she wanted to do. Her mind was set. Determination overrode all instilled propriety. Lilina retreated from the balcony, smiling – at least her father would be proud.

Roy escaped the party, and all of Lilina's councilors (somehow), and made his way over to her room. He knocked twice, then stood there and felt embarrassed.

He had been in Lilina's room several times, mostly to run from Cecilia's lessons and take naps at random times of the day. He recalled hiding out on the balcony, getting scolded by Marcus for being in a girl's room (how scandalous, how improper! He'd stayed anyway), eating snacks at midnight with Wolt and getting crumbs all over her pretty covers.

But this time felt…different.

Roy sighed. He felt strangely apprehensive, tired, and on top of that all the wine he'd drunk had given him a pleasant buzz that could be potentially dangerous. He wondered what Lilina meant to do by bringing him to her bedroom – the only possible scenarios were ones that would make Zeiss proud, and made him realize he'd been around his friend's hot blooded flight of wyvern knights for far too long.

At least, he reflected, he had been able to speak to Lady Florina about matters – she understood, and hopefully everyone else would with time –

The door opened. Lilina was standing before him, wearing a sensuous, diaphanous nightgown that glowed in the torchlight. Roy had just enough time to think of how lovely she was before she pulled him forward and kissed him.

Lilina was surprised, and pleased, at the passion with which he responded to her kiss. He grasped her arms instantly and pulled her to him, so that every inch of her pressed up against his body as he claimed her lips with something almost like desperation. When his tongue pushed her mouth open to stroke against hers, her legs almost buckled and she gave out a moan of pleasure.

That did it. In that instant Roy pulled himself away, backpedaling. He grasped the side of the doorway, and said, gasping, "_Lilina_! What are you doing?"

Lilina's eyebrows flew up in surprise. She felt somewhat upset – just moments ago, she had been feeling such intimacy. She already missed his touch – "T-this is what I meant. This is how I want you to make it up to me. I know it's a faux pas, but…" She looked down at her hands, then up again with fierce determination. "I don't care. I…I could never say it before, but Roy, I – I _love_ you."

For a breathless moment she waited for his reply. Then he said raggedly, eyes bright, "As I love you, Lilina, but _Roland_ – "

She smiled, relieved. "I knew it."

It was Roy's turn to look surprised. "What?"

"Oh, I just…I just knew…" Lilina was somewhat at a loss. "But you were so stiff, and reserved, so I wondered just a little…"

Roy groaned, but at least he was smiling now. He let go of the doorway and stepped over, taking her hands. "Gods, Lilina, it was not because I was angry…it was because if I was anything other than that, I would not be able to resist you. You do not know – " he swallowed – "you do not know how desirable you have grown."

Lilina blinked. Aunt Farina had not been wrong after all, then, she thought absently, enjoying the warmth of his hands. "I know you would never hurt me. So…to make it up to me, spend the night. Please?"

"That's all?" Roy said skeptically, letting his fingers play across her palm.

The princess nodded, shyly. "You – don't have to kiss me again, if it bothers you."

"It doesn't bother me," Roy sighed, dropping his hands and closing the door behind him. "I simply feel I will be unable to…restrain myself from besmirching your honor."

"Is that all?" Lilina said, laughing as she sat down on her bed.

The general looked at her with exasperation. "It's not so simple, Lilina. If you marry, and he discovers that your maidenhood missing…"

Lilina blushed at how casually he discussed it, and replied lightly, "But it will not matter if we marry."

Roy turned away and walked over to the balcony, gazing out. "No. It won't."

Lilina looked at his back, marveling at his previous unfettered eagerness and his present, careful poise. She told him, "Father told me once that he had a dream we were married."

"There is that matter…" Roy said dryly. "I fear your father will rise from the grave and give me one of his glowering looks should I touch you. He – truly dreamed so?"

"He did," Lilina answered. "Father was always right. At first he wasn't very happy about it, muttering how you were going to drag me around the continent in the midst of a horrible war – this was a good seven years before the Great Movement, by the way – but he did like you."

"Oh."

Lilina wrinkled her brow. "Roy…"

Her childhood friend turned slightly in her direction. He was biting his lip and focusing intently on the lace design of her negligee.

Someone knocked on her door, and said, "Lilina?"

It was Florina. "Yes, Mother?" Lilina called hastily.

"Oh, I was only checking on you. You're all right?"

"Of course! I was just about to…go to bed…"

"…" Florina evidently saw through that lie. "Right. Umm…good night, dear."

"Good night…" Lilina answered feebly.

Florina's footsteps receded down the hall and faded away. Roy turned suddenly, and came towards her. He put his hand on the back of her head and without any warning kissed her urgently.

When he pulled back, he said, "Lilina, I love you."

"I believe you," Lilina replied weakly, seeing stars.

"So then – " He knelt down before her and pulled out a case containing a ring, intense gaze fixed on her face. "Will you marry me?"

Lilina stared at him. Yes, she wanted to say. Why didn't you ask me before? I would've said yes five years ago. Maybe ten. You have the softest, most amazing lips. Can I kiss you again? Did I mention 'yes'?

"Is that not your mother's ring?" was what she stammered out.

"You remembered." Roy smiled. Lilina felt weak again. "I had to spend hours bargaining with my father for it. He wouldn't give it to me until he was absolutely assured that I wanted this."

"Do you?" asked Lilina softly.

"More than anything," Roy said honestly. "It…did take me some time. I make a better tactician than romantic."

Lilina laughed. Then she blinked and said, "Oh! Yes. I will marry you, Roy."

The general exhaled, and got up to pull her gladly into his arms. "I am sorry it took me so long to realize how much you mattered to me," he whispered.

"It's all right," Lilina murmured, sighing in content. "You were worth the wait. May I kiss you again, then?"

Roy paused. "I suppose it would be all right now…"

Lilina moved to bring her lips to his, then stopped and added, "I will have to protest a little when you take off my dress."

"Oh." Roy sounded puzzled, but not displeased as she pressed herself against him like Farina had told her to do. "But you don't mind if I do?"

"No, not at all." Lilina shivered. He was very warm. "Actually, I would rather you do so."

"…Okay, then…" He moved to pull the ribbon at the back of her dress out of its bow.

"Ah! Wait…"

"…"

"O-oh, if you must…"

Roy had undone the ribbon and was about to pull her gown away when someone knocked at the door.

"Oi. Roy?"

The two Lycians froze in mid-embrace.

"Zeiss?…" Lilina said timidly, grabbing hold of Roy's tunic and holding him in place.

There was a slight pause. "Oh, Lilina? Sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was – " Lilina breathed in sharply when Roy touched his cold lips to the hollow of her throat. "I was just getting to bed. Are – are you looking for Roy?"

"Yeah, he's not in our room – "

Lilina gasped.

"Are you okay, Lilina?"

"I'm fine!" Lilina batted Roy away. He retreated to her bed, grinning. "Why, did you think he was in here?"

"…You're right, that was stupid of me." Zeiss sounded somewhat exasperated. "I apologize. Good night…"

Lilina was again pleased by how quickly Roy's hands found their way onto her body again after the interruption. This time, however, when he reached for the ribbon at the back of her nightgown, she said, "Wait, Roy."

Roy pulled back automatically, wrinkled his brow, and asked, "Was that the compulsory protest? Or a real one?"

"Real." Lilina took his hand and sat down on her bed. "I feel we won't be able to get much privacy here. So – perhaps we should wait, after all."

Roy raised his eyebrow, and looked disappointed.

Lilina bit her lip. "Sorry."

"And why are you apologizing?" Roy reached over to tug playfully on a lock of her hair, then moved his hand down to her cheek. "I can wait. It can be my punishment."

He stood to go. Lilina asked, looking up at him and feeling pathetic, "May you kiss me once more?"

Roy smiled, and bent to press his lips lightly against hers. He held them there long enough to make Lilina lose her breath, and most of her inhibitions, and then pulled an inch back when she would have kissed him more urgently, grinning. "See," he teased, "I do have some self-control."

"I don't," Lilina said breathlessly, enthralled by his handsome face and already regretting her previous words.

"Then it probably is a better idea for me to go." Roy touched his nose to hers and stepped back carefully. "I should go out through the balcony, shouldn't I?"

"It would be safer," agreed Lilina, watching him walk over to the balcony and open the doors. She stood up and followed him as he went outside.

Roy glanced back as he hoisted his leg over the rail. Lilina was standing in the threshold, hands clasped at her chest. The torchlight illuminated her from behind so that she glowed, an ethereal and vulnerable figure. Roy could not help but stare.

"Was I so blind before?" he muttered.

"Hmm?" Lilina said. "You'd best hurry, Roy. Barth likes to patrol the grounds underneath my window at night nowadays. Ever since I was attacked in Ilia, he's been a bit paranoid."

Roy glanced down at the gardens below. It was dark and silent.

"He does it without a lantern," Lilina continued. "But you could outrun him. Probably."

Her fiancée looked down again warily.

"Actually, you might want to take a sword…"

Roy sighed and accepted the stiletto she retrieved from under her bed. "Good night, Lilina."

"Good night." She looked down, then up again and added, "I'm glad you're back."

Roy smiled at her and lifted himself up and over the railing. Lilina came over to the railing and listened to his footfalls. Then she went and flung herself on her bed cursing herself for not letting him have her way with her, before she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Zeiss rose early and went out to check on Rubley and returned to find Lilina sprawled out on his bed, eating breakfast. Roy was sitting at one of the chairs across the room, writing a letter.<p>

Zeiss looked from one lord to another.

"Morning, Zeiss," Roy said without looking up.

The knight folded his arms over his chest. "Hey, what the hell happened?"

"To what?" Lilina gave him a curious look as she ate a strawberry.

"…" Zeiss crossed the room and threw his gloves on Roy's bed. "To all the tension? I thought, you know, you guys were still in the awkward uncertain stage of things, where you thought one thing and then you thought another but you were both wrong and such."

"Nope," Roy said.

"We're good," Lilina added.

They continued on their respective actions.

"Good," Zeiss repeated.

Roy nodded, finishing his letter and folding it in three. "We're getting married."

Zeiss stared.

"You're one of our groomsmen," Lilina continued. "Gabriel will be the best man…oh, and don't worry! Guinevere will be a bridesmaid, so you can dance with her."

"And…when did you lovebirds figure this out?" Zeiss asked, sitting down on Roy's bed and messing up the sheets.

Roy glared. "Twenty minutes ago."

"No, I mean about getting married."

Lilina picked a strawberry clean of leaves. "Last night."

"…" Zeiss looked at him with suspicion. "Hartmut's blonde hair! So you _were_ in there when I came to the door! You dirty bastard. I'm so proud."

Lilina rolled her eyes. "Nothing happened, Zeiss. Don't get excited."

"Really?" Zeiss actually looked disappointed. "Oh. …Forget I said anything."

His friends gave him the exact same look.

"When are you announcing it?" he continued brightly.

"After my coronation." Lilina sealed Roy's letter with a shot of magic when he asked for it. "I can disobey my councilors then."

"Right," said Zeiss wryly. "And aren't you supposed to be rehearsing said coronation at the moment?"

Lilina shrugged.

Zeiss looked from person to person. He shook his head. "You're both too…relaxed!"

Roy put his letter down on the dresser and pulled off his shirt. Lilina tactfully glanced away. "On whose standards?"

"I don't know!" Zeiss was growing frustrated. "It just feels like…something's missing!"

"It's called drama," Lilina responded dryly. "And I'll have none of it."

Roy put on a gold tunic, smoothing it down. "I'm going to go have this delivered. Zeiss, if you come with me we can get breakfast together afterwards."

Zeiss shrugged, getting up. "Sure."

"I should get going, too." Lilina finished her last strawberry and picked up her tray. "Oujay will come tearing in any minute."

"It's Oujay today?" Roy asked, as they exited the room.

"Yes, they take turns. Tomorrow is Bors, but he's usually easy to hide from." Lilina turned, and waved to them both. "I'll see you later."

She walked a few steps, changed her mind, and went to kiss Roy's cheek before heading down the corridor in the opposite direction. Roy and Zeiss walked on. The dragon knight put his hands in his pockets. "So…are you leaving Bern?"

Roy made a face. "This letter is to Guinevere explaining things. So yes. I'm leaving."

"Dammit," said Zeiss, who would have snapped his fingers had he not had his gloves on. "Who am I going to spike the drink of at dinner every night now?"

"Gods!" Roy turned on him. "That was you all along?"

"Oh, I thought you knew."

"You know, Zeiss," Roy said presently, after he had somewhat calmed down, "people typically view you as a mysterious, cool person."

"Oh, really?" said Zeiss. "Why, thank you."

"You look naturally cool."

"It's a talent, I know."

"Until you open your mouth."

Zeiss frowned, rubbing his spikes. "Hey, don't be so bitter. You know I totally boosted your resistance to alcohol."

"At the cost of my dignity, sure."

"Come on, no one would see you making a fool out of yourself except for my unit…"

The two continued bickering as they made their way down to the stables.

Meanwhile, Lilina had dropped off the plates at the kitchen and was heading to the throne room to speak with her mother when Farina accosted her.

"Lilina," she called from behind her.

"Oh." Lilina turned around and smiled. "Yes, Aunt?"

Farina looked at her, and clapped her hand on her mouth. "Oh gods, so it's true!"

"What?" Lilina looked down at herself, now slightly worried. "What's true?"

Farina continued to cover her mouth in horror. "You're pregnant, aren't you!"

"I'm _what_?" Lilina stared in total bewilderment. "Just what would give you that ridiculous idea, honored aunt?"

"Well, why else would you look so incredibly happy?" Farina retorted. "Do you realize that you're practically glowing, dear niece? I do hope it was worth it! Was it? Tell me all about it."

"I'm not pregnant!" Lilina had to practically holler, balling her fists at her sides. "My looking happy is no basis for any kind of assumption! Maybe I'm just happy to be alive today, or happy the sun is shining, or…"

Farina put her hands on her hips.

"Okay," Lilina quickly amended, "maybe not, but my happiness is not unusual. I am simply glad that Roy has returned. Is that so wrong?"

"So it was Roy," Farina intoned darkly, shaking her head. "I thought so."

Lilina put her hand on her forehead. "Aunt, Roy did not get me pregnant."

"So what was he doing in your room in the dead of night?"

"What – " The princess turned red. "You know? How did you know?"

"Barth." Farina shrugged. "And Astore heard you invite him during the dinner last night. So, dear niece, care to explain yourself?"

"Nothing happened," Lilina partially lied. "If anything had, I doubt not that you would have found out by now."

"True, but…" Farina raised her eyebrows at her. "I hope you protested when he took off your dress."

All the color flew back to Lilina's cheeks again. "Aunt! There was nothing of the sort – "

"You lie," Farina responded simply.

"On my honor as the next marchioness," Lilina said, voice rising as she could not help but grow angry, "nothing occurred! I swear it."

"Very well," Farina conceded, reaching out to brush the back of her fingers against her niece's cheek. "You silly girl. He is a fool not to have taken advantage of you when he had the chance."

Lilina didn't know whether she should be very angry with her aunt or very pleased. She settled with, "I'll…see you later, Aunt Farina."

"So I will," the pegasus knight murmured forebodingly.

Lilina winced and hastened off. She hurried through the halls and did her best to look unhappy, but none of her servants seemed to be buying it.

* * *

><p>Out in the northwestern gardens, Wolt and Shin were practicing on the archery range.<p>

"Gossip really moves fast out here, doesn't it?" Wolt tugged at his finger guard and dusted his hands off. "I guess that's Lycia for you. Sacae is nothing like this, huh?"

Shin drew his bowstring back and let go mechanically. "No, the women gossip. They just do it discreetly. All the time. Their chattiness makes up for us men."

"Psh," Wolt dismissed, picking up his practice bow. "You never shut up! Poor Sue must suffer so much."

Shin sat down on the ground out of Wolt's way. "Wolt, she's pregnant."

"…" Wolt let his arrow loose. It hit the bulls-eye. "Oh."

"And if it's a boy…"

Wolt perked up.

"I am definitely not naming it after you."

"Aww!" Wolt sat down on the ground with a thump. "Must you be like that?"

"I do it because I know you can take it," Shin said calmly. "So, in actuality, I'm complimenting you by making fun of you."

Wolt had to think about that for a moment. "Hey."

Some bushes parted and Oujay pushed his way through. The fresh-faced swordsman looked anxious.

"Have you guys seen Lady Lilina today at all? I…can't seem to find her anywhere."

Shin raised an eyebrow. "She's your charge. Shouldn't you be taking better care of her?"

Oujay winced. "…You still tell it as it is, Shin."

"Ignore him, Oujay," Wolt said dismissively. "Shin is a jerk. Now that he's going to be a father, he's become even worse. A shame for his child!"

"Oh!" Oujay said in surprise. "Congratulations, Shin!"

"Don't congratulate him!" Wolt groaned. "This guy's a jerk, remember! Aww, Oujay, you just gotta be too nice…"

Oujay laughed embarrassedly. "Well, if you see Lady Lilina…"

Shin sighed. "We'll tell her you're looking for her."

Oujay nodded and left.

Shin picked up his bow again. "Have you ever talked to Oujay about his family before?"

Wolt scratched his hair with an arrowhead. "Not to him, but Lilina did mention he had a sister that his family abandoned."

"Yes." Shin leveled his bow to shoulder-height and sighted it. "I wonder where she's gotten to."

Roy handed off the letter to a messenger and turned to Zeiss, who was fussing over Rubley as usual. "You fret over him as if he were your own child. Leave him be and let's get some breakfast."

Zeiss rubbed Rubley's teal scaled snout and shoved him away affectionately. "Ah, you speak some truth. If only he was a person, eh? I suppose that's what dragons are for."

Roy led the way out of the stables and squinted at the rising sun. "I wonder if I could transform into a dragon?"

Zeiss gave him a skeptical look. "I think a fourth blood is too little for that, Roy. You are fierce enough in battle, anyway. How many times have we tilted, and how many times have you knocked me off my horse?"

"We decided to stop counting after the fifteenth time," laughed Roy, letting his nose lead him to the kitchens. Today it smelled sweet. Ostia always had had the better chefs.

"If I had been on Rubley…" Zeiss grumbled. "Ah, I don't know what I'll do without you in Bern, Roy."

"You'll live." Roy stepped over a cat sunning itself on the steps leading up to the kitchen. "And it's not like I won't visit."

The cat made a noise as it eyed Zeiss. "Still, you will be missed…especially by the maids…"

"…And if there's one thing I won't miss, it'll be your tongue…"

Zeiss winced and accepted a slice of teacake from a maid. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Roy was given some strawberry cheesecake.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Myla."

Roy rolled his eyes. Of course Zeiss would have taken the time to learn the names of all the females of the castle already. "Thank you, Myla."

"My pleasure, lord." The maid curtseyed and went on her way.

"So, will you be naming your first child after me?" Zeiss said casually, eating his teacake.

Roy coughed on his cheesecake. "It's a little early to be talking about children, I think."

"I think not. You haven't seen the Ostian wedding suite, have you?"

Roy groaned. "Shut up, Zeiss, not in public."

Zeiss grinned as he continued eating.

"But I suppose," said Roy in a dignified manner, "you and I will be meeting the national average of lovemaking. You know, because you're not getting any and I'll be getting twice as much as the normal person."

"Ah, there's the Roy I know and admire."

Lilina bid her mother good-bye and headed out of the throne room to practically bump into her old mentor. "Oh! Good morning, Cecilia."

The Sorcery General was in a long, deep purple dress with puffed sleeves and ruffles in various places. Once, when Echidna and Klein had managed to get Percival drunk, he had told Lilina that Cecilia was the kind of woman who became more desirable the more she wore. That had rather disappointed Lalam when Lilina had told her. "Good morning, Lilina. I hope these rumors of you having midnight dalliances aren't true."

Lilina reminded herself to give Astore a long talk later on. "Um, not quite. It was after midnight, and it wasn't quite a dalliance. Ma'am."

Cecilia crossed her arms under her chest. "So Roy was just paying you an innocent little visit, hmm?"

"How did you know it was Roy?" Lilina asked wearily, though she already knew.

"Astore." Cecilia sighed. "I am still rather angry with Roy, Lilina, yet I am not even the one he has injured. But you would forgive him so easily?"

Lilina looked her straight in the eye. "Yes, I would. I know you'll understand, Cecilia."

"Will I?" Cecilia replied darkly. "I'm sorry, Lilina, I'm just being cynical. I've only recently come across Percival, you know. He took a long time in asking me."

Lilina smiled and put her arm through the valkyrie's. "You never actually told me how that went."

Cecilia rolled her eyes. "It's a long, foolish story…"

Percival sipped tea in the dining room, reading over the latest report in front of him. Klein swore under his breath as the card tower he'd been building fell for the fifth time.

The Knight General glanced up as Roy and Zeiss came into the room. The two redheads were talking loudly. "…it's not going to happen!" said the young general.

"He is!" the dragon knight insisted. "I heard it from Guinevere herself."

"She wouldn't let him." Roy glanced around. "Sir Percival! You would know."

The lord and the knight rushed over to the general's table and seated themselves without further ado. Klein gave up making towers and took a large bite of his crepe. Percival lowered the report slowly. "What is it?"

"Elphin isn't having Lalam marry some random Bern lord, is he?" Roy asked, leaning forward.

Percival nodded. "He is."

Roy was taken enormously aback. "What? He's – why?"

"It's easier for him this way," Klein said, licking whipped cream from his fingers. "…But he doesn't want to have to do it."

"He was ever so fond of her," said Roy disbelievingly. "I always thought he would just –"

"No," said Percival calmly. "His councilors would never allow it. In this way, he won't have to see her anymore, and he will have pleased them by forging an alliance between Bern and Etruria."

"Oh," Roy said, sadly.

"Not everyone gets a happy ending, General Roy," Percival said, picking up his report again. "She'll be provided for and comfortable, at least."

"I see…" Roy poured himself some tea and took it like a shot.

"Don't be depressed," Zeiss said, looking cheerful that he had been proven correct. "You've got your own happy ending all set up, Roy my boy. And look, three out of the four men in this room are getting married in the very near future."

Percival turned the page. "…Congratulations, Roy."

"Hey," Zeiss protested. "The third person could've been me."

Percival raised his eyebrows and continued reading.

Klein looked at Roy with interest. "So she forgave you. Cecilia owes me ten thousand gold." He added, "Congratulations," with a smile.

"Thank you," replied Roy. "Say, Percival, I actually never heard the story of how you and Cecilia became engaged…"

Klein snickered.

Percival raised his purple eyes to stare at his fellow general. Klein winced. "What? It was funny."

"You think?" Percival said vaguely. He picked up his teacup but left his report on the table, heading for the kitchen.

Zeiss took his seat so he could lean closer to Klein. "So, what happened? I didn't hear the story either."

The Archery General grinned. "Well, you know how Percival is really aloof and cold, but it's more of a means to be more efficient in his work?"

Roy and Zeiss glanced at each other. "Sure," the former said skeptically.

"But the people who have been working closely with him for a while – namely Cecilia, Douglas, and I – noticed that it had been really beginning to affect his personality as a whole and not just his work, so we knew we had to intervene." The noble ruffled his own hair. "Well, Douglas and I tried, sort of, but I've been really busy with the wedding preparations and then Douglas has that wedding to attend to – "

"Lalam," sighed Roy. "Right."

"So Cecilia went up to Percival one day and didn't say a word. She just stood there and glared up at him."

"He's at least a head taller than her," laughed Zeiss. "That must have been something to see."

"Then," chuckled Klein, "she balled a fist, punched him in the face, and walked away."

Zeiss whistled.

"I can believe that," vouched Roy.

"She actually broke his nose," Klein remarked.

Zeiss raised his eyebrows. "Ah, so that's what was different about him! I noticed that General Percival was looking more good-looking than usual, but I never thought it was because his nose was broken recently."

"…" Roy turned away from the dragon knight. "So then what?"

Klein picked a strawberry up from his crepe and ate it. "Then the next day he apologized to her, and us, in front of all the other officers. It was pretty amazing. And he went and told the cook what kind of food he liked."

"Wow!" said Roy.

"I know, right?" Klein said. "So one day after that Cecilia was climbing a tree – I forget why – when she slipped and fell on him. And the next day he proposed to her."

"Odd," commented Zeiss. "I wonder why."

Klein shrugged. "He just realized something, I guess. I think he always liked her, he just thought it would be a waste of time to show it."

"That…sounds like Percival, all right."

"Come to think of it," Zeiss mused, "there was this one weird time where I heard them talking intimately in a clearing at night, but then it just turned out that they were reuniting with Elphin."

"Anyway," Klein said with finality, "that's that. So, what's the latest drama in Bern?"

Roy opened his mouth.

"Well," Klein added, waving his teacup around, "besides the whole Guinevere thing."

Roy closed his mouth and looked at Zeiss in indignation.

"What?" the dragon knight shrugged. "He's the ambassador, I have to send him lots of letters."

"Bern is boring," Roy said nastily. "Especially because of the people. I hate the people there so Roland-damned much."

Zeiss snickered. "Keep lying to yourself, redhead." He raised a teacup to his lips, then added, "But I really am going to miss you."

"As will I," replied Roy sincerely.

Bors poked his head into the room. "General Roy, Lady Lilina would like to speak with you in the solar right away."

Zeiss was already smirking as Roy pushed his chair back. "Taking orders from her already."

"Ah, engagement..." Klein said wistfully. Roy ignored them and made his way out.

Lilina was standing outside at the balcony, overlooking Ostia. She was a little surprised but not displeased when a pair of arms encircled her suddenly from behind, taking her into a warm embrace.

"Morning," murmured Roy in her ear.

She couldn't help but giggle. This was so strange. "We saw each other already in the morning, Roy. And what will my councilors think? Me embracing a man on the balcony for all the commoners to see?"

"I don't care," Roy said, and meant it.

He turned her around and tipped her chin upward to press his lips against hers and Lilina realized he was right. Committing faux pas was much more enjoyable.

* * *

><p>my pathetic attempt at medieval talk.<p>

The reason there seem to be so many loose ends lying around (Oujay's sister, Zeiss and Guinevere drama, etc.) is that I was originally planning on writing more for this (where every chapter someone else committed a faux pas) but I think I'll leave it as a oneshot for now.


End file.
